Third Times the Charm
by djchika
Summary: Dan discovers something about Blair Waldorf and discovers something about himself too.


Title: Third Times the Charm

Author: djchika

Disclaimer: Not mine!

World: TV Show

Pairing: Dan/Blair

Summary: Dan discovers something about Blair Waldorf and discovers something about himself too.

* * *

><p>The first time it happened they were both interns at W. He was Dan Humphrey and she was Blair Waldorf and the universe seemed to be having a laugh at his expense because there always seemed to be a reason to be around Blair.<p>

Though if he was honest with himself, he didn't really mind spending time with the UES princess.

Mostly they watched movies, visited art galleries and talked about books they've read. As unbelievable at it sounded being with Blair was simpler somehow. Then again, he wasn't with Blair Waldorf. They weren't even really friends. They're not. They're just two people who happen to always be at the same place at the same time.

Plausible deniability.

This is why the first time he had noticed something odd he just added it to the things he didn't know about her. He didn't know for example that Blair Waldorf was capable of inhaling a sandwich.

With just 15 minutes for lunch Dan had decided it would save time to just pack his own lunch instead of fighting with the other interns to get to the sandwich guy first. Knowing full well that Blair was too much of a snob to eat the food served at the commissary, he grabbed the paper bag he had stored his lunch in and made a beeline for Blair's workspace.

"I don't think Epperly was kidding when she said we had 15 minutes for lunch," he said, dangling one of the two sandwiches he had brought in front of her.

"I know that, Humphrey," she said slowly as if speaking to a child, "but when an important task comes along, who do you think Epperly would choose to take care of it? The intern who used her lunch break to work or the intern who wasted his time eating a second-rate sandwich?"

"I think Epperly would choose the intern who's conscious over the intern who fainted because she hasn't eaten anything all day," Dan countered easily. "Admit it or not, Blair, you can't survive on ambition alone. Just eat the sandwich, I won't tell on you."

He left the sandwich on her table and went back to his own area. He would have happily dived into his pastrami on rye but Dan knew there was truth in what Blair said. He set the sandwich down with a sigh and ran through Epperly check list of his things to do. The W internship may not be his dream job but he was glad to be working at any sort of magazine at all - even if it was one as frivolous as W. He smiled, thinking of what Blair would say if he had voiced out that particular thought.

Dan looked over at Blair and it took a moment for him to process what he was seeing. Not only had Blair Waldorf eaten the sandwich he had given her, she was already on her last bite.

"You wanna slow down there, Blair? This isn't competition, you know." he said teasingly. Dan picked up his own sandwich, still not quite able to shake his awe. The most he had ever seen Blair eat was half a pizza and even then she had picked off all the cheese.

The smile that Blair gave him was a smile that Dan knew too well. It was the falsely apologetic one she would always give him right before she criticized his clothes.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to fashion than food, Humphrey you'd realize that in W, everything is a competition. But then again your shirt manages to say loud and clear that you have no interest in W or in fashion so thank you for making this easy for me."

Dan looked down at his shirt and would have responded with something witty when Epperly walked through the door carrying what seemed to be an armful of invites. Blair was by her side in an instant. With a reluctant look at his still wrapped sandwich, Dan rushed to follow his boss and his annoying little non-friend.

Afterward, he overheard some of the interns taking about how they had heard Blair throwing up in the ladies room. 'Serves her right for eating too much too fast,' he thought still annoyed that he hadn't been able to eat his lunch.

Even so Dan made a point to check on Blair.

* * *

><p>The second time was the afternoon of the W party. They were both taking a much needed break from Epperly and Blair was - in the daintiest way possible - scarfing down a hotdog.<p>

Shaking his head slightly, Dan took a bite of his own hotdog and said casually, "You really should slow down or you're going to get sick again. I don't think we have time for a bathroom break."

He was busy checking his phone to see what time it was and hoping to God that Epperly would leave them alone for more than five minutes that he didn't notice the look that came over Blair's face.

"What," she asked mid-chew, "are you talking about, Humphrey?"

Dan checked his messages and wondered briefly if he should call Jeremiah to make sure that he was at least conscious and not drowning in a pool of alcohol.

"The other interns were talking about how you threw up the other day," Dan replied, "I think Epperly would rather you take an extra five minutes to chew your food properly than take a whole day off sick. Besides, if you get sick I wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing your face when I bring the better author to the party."

Looking up from his phone, Dan was surprised and confused at the way Blair was glaring at him. It was like being back in high school again, the Queen B of Constance staring haughtily at the outsider from Brooklyn.

"Then maybe you should stop obsessing over my eating habits, Humphrey," Blair spat out, "and spend more time making sure your drunken mentor doesn't drink himself to a stupor before he arrives at the party."

Blair practically shoved the hotdog at him before angrily grabbing the bags they had been assigned to pick-up. Dan had to do a quick juggling act to keep both hotdogs from falling while reaching out to Blair at the same time.

"Would you calm down? I was only kidding, Blair," he said, trying to remember exactly what he said to make her upset. "Look, Epperly will be calling us any minute wondering where we are. Let's just finish so we can go back to the hotel."

Dan offered her back her hotdog as a peace offering. More because there were too many bags for her to carry by herself than anything else, Blair gave in and took back the hotdog. Blair picked at her bun and Dan chewed on his own food silently still wondering exactly when he had put his foot in his mouth when Blair broke the silence.

"Don't tell Serena, okay?"

Dan nodded not entirely sure what secret she was keeping for Blair Waldorf.

The moment they got back to the hotel, Blair disappeared for exactly five minutes before suddenly popping out of nowhere and back at Epperly's side. Dan felt a nagging feeling at the back of his neck because he could swear that there was a strong smell of mint around Blair and that meant something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

* * *

><p>The third time was on Valentine's Day. Hiding behind that curtain, he could hear Blair's breath growing shallow with each word they overheard. Scrambling for something to break the tension, Dan said the first thing that popped into his head, "Wow, he's good."<p>

And immediately he wanted to smack himself. Dan wondered briefly if Blair would hit him herself but what he got instead was a quiet "Shut up, Humphrey".

Slowly, as if moving too fast might cause her to break, Blair sat down on the love seat hidden in the alcove.

Dan hesitated for a split second before sitting next to her. He placed his hand on hers in an awkward gesture of comfort. It came no surprise to him when she quickly snatched her hand away. Instead he made himself comfortable next to her. The only time that he had ever seen Blair look so vulnerable was when he had tried to discourage her from telling Chuck she loved him in their senior year. Now here she was looking exactly the same way for the exact same person. For the third time in his life Dan Humphrey felt a need to punch Chuck Bass.

He was caught off guard when she suddenly stood up and practically flew out of the alcove.

"Blair-"

Dan followed her down the stairs and across the ballroom. Blair barged into a room and Dan was so focused on not losing her that he almost didn't realize that he was about to go inside the ladies room.

"That is the ladies room," a blonde in a short dress pointed out helpfully.

"Thanks, I'm just waiting for friend."

She opened the door and made a face as soon as she stepped inside. "Hey guy, I think your friend's been partying a little too hard."

Dan had a hollow feeling in his stomach and the third time being the charm he finally realized what had been going on under his nose the whole time. He didn't need to wait long before a completely composed Blair Waldorf walked out of the ladies room looking for all the world as if nothing had happened.

"Blair-"

She looked at him in surprise and immediately knew that her secret was out. Blair gave him a defiant look as if daring him to say another word.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment. Dan Humphrey seeing Blair Waldorf for the first time. He wanted to shake her, ask her what the hell she was doing to herself and how long it had been going on but he knew she would just deny everything.

Plausible deniability.

And for that reason the next words that came out of Dan Humphrey's lips were, "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>Dan stared at his phone that night debating whether to call to check up on her or not. He finally decided a text about his article wouldn't do any harm. He was pleasantly surprised when his phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Well, this way, I can initiate a whole new round of pestering you to submit it," Dan replied, smiling into the phone. His smile faded though when he heard her reply. Mixed emotions swirled inside him, excitement, apprehension, fear of rejection and a warm something towards Blair that he didn't care to describe.

"It was… good..."

Dan repressed the urge to laugh and instead said, "Mm, I'm sorry. What'd you just say?" He knew he was being smug but couldn't quite help it. A compliment from Blair Waldorf was a one in a million occurrence.

"You heard me," she relented "It was… sharp and well observed. When it comes to experiencing an ex with a new love, you have some insight."

Dan heard the change in Blair's tone and said gently, "How… how are you doing with all that?"

"Uh… just seeking refuge with the perfect anti-Valentine's Day movie… Rosemary's Baby."

"What part are you at? I'll watch with you. Forgive me if I've memorized some of Ruth Gordon's dialogue. Uh, okay, all of it."

"It just started."

Dan felt his heart do a funny little skip at the gentleness in Blair's voice. Not quite knowing what to make of it, he ignored the feeling and instead focused on the movie.

He stayed with her on the phone all night, making comments about the movie here and there but not bringing up Chuck or her secret. Just before hanging up he heard her say softly, "Thanks, Humphrey."

The following day he visited her at W to make sure that she'd eat something and keep it down this time. He didn't succeed in his mission but that evening in his loft, Blair finished off two pizzas and he made sure that she stayed put and didn't go sneaking off to the bathroom.

Somewhere in between midnight and dawn, he woke up with Blair's head on his shoulder. Knowing that she would find a way to blame him for what was sure to be a crick in her neck, he shifted slightly so that she was lying on his chest, his arm around her.

Just before falling back asleep, Dan wondered briefly when he had become Blair Waldorf's keeper. Though if he was honest with himself, he didn't really mind that either.


End file.
